In Love With My Best Friend
by KageYami
Summary: "Female Lelouch" Lazy but a genius Lelouch Britannia was just your typical high school student. When summer was over she came back to school with all her friends, but she's shocked on one fact. Her best friend is going out with his sister! How will she react? FemLuluxSuzakuXEuphie
1. Chapter 1

**Code Geass is not owned by me (DUH!), it's owned by Sunrise Studios.**

**Don't know why I made this but it's my first Code Geass story here. So I hope you enjoy this and such.**

* * *

"Wakey, wakey Lulu!"

A cheerful voice said as I felt myself leaving my dreams. My bedsheets were thrown away as I felt the cold morning around my room. I glared at the one that woke me up.

"Dammit Euhpie too early." I complained.

Euphemia my sister, or specifically my half-sister, was smiling at me excitedly as she usually does. Her long pink hair flowed freely as she nudged me out of my bed.

"You're such a lazy bum." she poked me at the forehead. "And you're the older one you should set an example for yourself."

I got up while she stared to fix my bedsheets. I decided to head towards my mirror as a young girl of long black haired stared back. Her bored violet eyes were looking at me, the girl in the mirror touched her cheek to feel how cold it was. I was born with the name Lelouch but my friends call me Lulu for short.

"C'mon breakfast then to school!" Euphie practically screamed at me as she pushed me out, while I'm still in my nightgown.

Summer vacation officially ended yesterday and now it's back to school for us all. Euphie practically dragged to the huge diner table we had in our mansion.

"Sister!" a two voices called out.

A young girl with sandy brown hair and a young boy with dark brown hair approached me both with big smiles. The two of them embraced me as I return it.

"Hey Nunnally, Rolo." I greeted them with a smile.

These two are my full blooded siblings. Remember how Eupie is a my half-sister? Well let's just say we all have the same father and all our mothers are staying with him in this huge mansion we all live in. There are so many of my siblings but I can't list them all there are too many of them.

"Morning guys." Euphie greeted them both.

"Thanks Euphie for dragging our lazy sister out of her bed," Nunnally thanked her...wait what?

"You told her to do that?!" I wondered baffled

Nunnally gave me a really cute pout which I wouldn't resist.

"When Rolo and I try to wake you up it's really impossible for us!" she whined.

Those two are always worried about my laziness but it's not that bad I swear. Anyways I had breakfast with my gigantic family and my siblings ages vary from being almost thirty to just being fourteen. I sighed at the huge family I live with. My father, Charles Britannia, is one rich man he practically owned the world with his rich brand of clothes, called Empire. Let's just say Empire brand clothes are practically the dominating brand around the world and that's how he got so rich from cheap prices with high quality clothes.

"Ready to go back to school Lulu?" Euphie asked.

Once I was done with breakfast I headed straight back to my room to get ready for our first day back to school. I didn't want Euphie to scold me again. The uniform was designed to show off the prestige academy I'm going to. A yellow coat with fancy designs, there's a dress shirt and in conjuncture we got a tie signifying our respective years. My tie is blue, telling the world I'm a second year while Euphie's is going to be a green tie since she's a first year. To end it we wore black skirts...yes skirts I really hate them but too bad it's school requirement to wear them. Did I forget to mention this was the highschool uniform?

"For once you don't need me!" Euphie joked as she compared my look to her's.

"If you need help of anything don't hesitate to ask me." I advised her.

Well it's wasn't like my first year was that bad, I had plenty of friends but some may seemed very strange.

"Big sister we're ready!" two voiced chimed at me.

Nunnally and Rolo were still in middle school so their uniforms were obviously different, mostly Nunnally. She was wearing a dress shirt and the outside reminded me a mix of a dress and a coat, which was pink. Rolo's uniform is just like the highschool uniform for men. It was a black collared shirt with matching black pants. Yeah that simple...

"C'mon let's get going." I said as I opened the door.

The sun was shining and there was a slight wind. In our sights is the school we go to, the famous Ashford Academy. Because it is one of the more privileged schools, it educated pre-school all the way to college graded courses. Most of my older siblings graduated from that place so they left their "legacy" there.

"I was wondering when you're going to get out especially you Lelouch." a voice approached the front porch wearing the same uniform as me.

"Hey to you too C.C." I said back.

Cera Cecile or C.C. our friends called her was one of those strange friends I mentioned. First of all her hair is bright green no idea how or why. Then her eyes, they reminded me of a cat since it was golden. Plus she has this monstrous appetite for pizza which she worships but own't admit it. A very strange girl indeed her mom and my mom had been friends for a long time, and for some reason my mom told me if I was a born a boy she would try to hook me up with C.C. Pfft like that would ever happened.

"So Cera, how's your summer?" Euphie asked with her usual smile.

"Just the usual, pizza, pizza and more pizza." she replied so casually.

For some reason C.C. is probably the number one customer when it comes to pizza, whenever she goes to those restaurants or when she orders them people would recognize her right away and give her some huge discount. I blame the green hair.

"How bout your's Lelouch?" C.C. asked me as Euphie was walking ahead of us. "Did you finally tell him?"

Outside of family C.C. is practically my best friend, we both know each other' secrets. When she mentions 'him', it's my other best friend Suzaku Kururugi. Ever since we lived here Suzaku was one of the nicest guys I've ever met. He's someone that would make me smile all the time and he's very loyal to his friends. It's just fun hanging out with him.

"W-Well I did just hang out with him that's all." I sighed with a pout. "For some reason he was busier this summer for some reason."

"Military?" my best friend wondered.

"He told me personal stuff so I hope everything is going fine with him." I confirmed.

Oh yeah I forgot to mention Suzaku's job, he's one of the engineers in the military. You know keeping equipment and stuff like that are all fine. It's not like he's in a special division anyways.

"Geez are my sempais going to be lazy or something?!" Euphie broke us out of our conversation. "C.C., Lulu is very contagious with her laziness!"

"Sorry Euphie but I understand why being lazy is such a good thing." C.C. answered back.

When we finally reached Ashford Academy I felt very nervous. That's just school for you full of drama and surprises, I just hope I don't get caught on some stupid rumor or sorts.

"Hey Lelouch, C.C. Euphie!" more voices tended to greet me.

I already saw Nunnally and Rolo off as they met up wot their friends. Which left Euphie, C.C., and I remaining. When we heard our names being called we know who was calling us.

"Hey guys!" Euphie greeted cheerfully as she headed towards the group. "I'm finally in the high school courses!"

"Well more like in the honors classes." a very busty blonde nodded.

Milly Ashford the granddaughter of the owner and principal of this academy. She's wearing the female standard uniform but her tie is red signifying her final year of highschool. Let's just say she's very into things. When I mean into things, I mean she gets into it it's really embarrassing for me.

"After school let's have party for Euphemia's initiation!" Milly proclaimed. "As president of the student council I order all of you to attend!"

"Do we really have to?" sighed a red head next to her.

Kallen Kozouki a noble but instead of using her family's wealth she earned a scholarship to study here. While I'm brilliant but lazy she's the one really dedicated to her studies. We considered each other as friends but not that close. She's also the same year as me. I'm pretty convinced she's more tomboyish than me.

"C'mon Kallen it'll be fun!" Milly insisted with a grin.

"Yup really c'mon Kallen!" a blue haired boy nodded with the president.

Rivalz Cardemonde, a gambler and bartender. That's how I'll explain him in a nutshell. Just like Kallen though he's pretty smart since he got a scholarship, too bad most of the time I've seen him he's usually flirting with Milly or looking for gossip. Sometime we'll go to gambling dens and win off some money from arrogant and pesky nobles. He sets the match while I win, it's mostly chess but that's it.

"Euphie I'm so glad you're joining!" nodded an orange haired girl.

Shirely Fenette one of the more optimist members of the student council and her niceness is comparable to Suzaku's. She loves to make people welcomed regardless of race, gender, religion and well you get the case. She really reminds of Euphie's caring and gentle nature.

"Hey where's Suzaku?" Euphie wondered excitedly

Strange I never thought she would be so excited to see him. Then I saw a sight that shocked me. Strong arms sudden slipped around my half-sister's waist, and a mop of brown hair is a her shoulder.

"I'm here my princess." the brunette tenderly told Euphie.

There he is Kururugi Suzaku, well that's how you introduce people in Japan, my best friend, the one the could see the real me. When I meant real me the one I really opened up to when I got problems. Like I mentioned he works at the military but he tries to spend time with his friends. I-I'm just surprised at how close he is to Euphie.

"Wait Lelouch you're that shocked?" Suzaku wondered as he stared at my face, his hands still around Euphie.

I just growled softly as I walked towards the school. Though for some reason my face brightened up when Suzaku's attention was at me, or maybe it was when everyone's eyes were on my surprised expression. I ignored my friends calling of my name as the loud chatters of Ashford Academy surrounded me. As I entered my first classroom everything was a blur as the school passed by so quickly.

"Lelouch I need your help!" Milly dashed to my locker as I put all my things away.

"What is it?" I sighed knowing full well on what she's planning.

Probably something about Euphie's joining the student council as an excuse to make a party.

"Well your sister is joining the student council I believe my vice-pres should be helping out in the decorations!" she grinned.

"Must I?" I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

"As president of the student council I order you to!" she...ordered

More like a dictator to me.

"Fine, I'll get some people to help me out." I sighed again.

"You're always so lazy!" she whined as I started to walk out of her sight.

Lazy? I'm just really not motivated at all. Anyways I was able to get Kallen and Suzaku to help me with the decorations. Despite her looks, Kallen is actually one of the more fit people at the student council, just behind Suzaku.

"So you glad Euphie is joining?" Kallen asked as she skillfully tied a really good knot with a ribbon.

"Why wouldn't I?" I asked her question with another question. "More company the better."

"But Lelouch you always told me how much you hated crowded places." Suzaku reminded me.

It's true, well I kinda meant when my family has charity events and I had to go. Then all these boys asked for me to dance while I kept on refusing since I was just hanging out with Nunnally and Rolo for their bored sakes.

"Only if it's people I don't know."I retorted back.

"So when's the next dance?" Suzaku asked with a smile.

"W-Whenever I don't know I don't care." I replied.

Pfft stupid father trying to use us to expand the company.

"It would be a shame, you kept on whining about these events but I know your family wouldn't mind me being in it." Suzaku smiled.

It's true Suzaku sometimes goes to my hou-I mean mansion, my siblings don't care and my father doesn't mind at all.

"Plus I bet you look really good in a dress." Suzaku chimed.

A blush quickly went all over my face as I suddenly lost my composure. I quickly glared back at him.

"I-It's stupid enough mother played doll with me, you know how much I hate dresses and skirts. Especially this!" I pointed at the uniform.

I thought I heard a chuckle from Kallen but I believed it's just my imagination.

"Oh crap I need to get more ribbons tell Milly I'll go get more." Kallen said as she quickly closed the door.

Wait a minute I checked inventory last time and I'm pretty sure we had enough ribbons for this. My face seemed more solemn now.

"Hey Lelouch." Suzaku started.

I responded by only looking at him straight into his eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked with worried eyes.

I-I couldn't say it, I just can't. I never told anyone about this ever! Suzaku can read me easily like an open book. Maybe I can direct the subject into something else.

"S-So when did you and Euphie began going out?" I formed words instinctively.

Dammit I didn't want to know that!

"Well this summer." he shrugged so casually. "I liked her, she liked me so yeah."

That's it? It can't be that I saw no sign of him being interested in Euphie and vice versa! Whenever the two met it was just a small hi or two. Maybe I was that blind, maybe I was that oblivious.

"O-Oh." I responded so lamely. "If you hurt her any way I'll make sure you'll regret it for the rest of your life."

"And your hundreds of other siblings will rain hell on me." he chuckled at my threats. "I know you can never hurt me Lelouch, you can't even hurt a fly."

I know he's teasing and all I couldn't help it but feel embarrassed. It's true Suzaku is the most athletic person in school, while me I'm the direct opposite. My muscle strength and endurance in nonexistent. Plus my stamina can't even last a meter.I remember one time when Milly passed me while she's wearing a dress. It's that bad and now it was just quiet...too quiet.

"So just like that, right?" I wondered trying to remove the awkward air around us.

"Yup." he responded fully used to my awkwardness.

Let's just say I'm not a people's person, I don't even bother to socialize. My friends tell me to hang out with them, I don't want to say no but I'll be the one that's just hanging at the back. I'll smile, chuckle and give my thoughts but leave me alone at a store I would make a fool out of myself.

"When are you ever going to play online with me again?" I changed the topic trying to stop the silence.

"Well whenever this week is fine, just text me and I'll be ready." he smiled towards me.

Oh I forgot to mention, Suzaku, Kallen and I play this online game called Knightmares. It's a pretty cool game where we control our own mechs and kick ass with it. Just one of my favorite games I've ever played. Well there was that JRPG called Geass...

"So Shinkiro whenever you need me!" he teased with a wink.

Shinkiro is the name of my mech while Suzaku's is...

"It won't be right without my Lancelot." I said so smugly.

I'm so cocky whenever it comes to games and chess, especially chess.

"You two aren't working." Kallen said right outside the door.

Ah she came back with more ribbons, that was fast.

"So Guren when can you join?" I asked with a smirk.

"I can't this week sorry, my parents are sending me to this party." she apologize.

Please Kallen if it's the party I'm thinking I won't die of boredom. Anyways the party commenced and it was actually lively since we got Euphie, Shirley and Milly. It was fun I had a few share of my drinks nonalcoholic of course. Everyone was having such a good time I kinda felt out of place they're all just chatting away while I sat by keeping a small distance between us.

"Oh man it's that late already?" Milly pouted. "Alright you guys you can all go home, our employees will clear out this mess."

Yup definitely a total dictator.

"So Lelouch did you finally say it?" C.C. wondered with a straight face as we walked home together.

"C.C. you do realize things got more complicated." I sighed.

If you're wondering Suzaku and Euphie went on ahead while I waited for C.C. at the school grounds. I knew Nunnally and Rolo were already home probably eager to tell me their first day.

"It's a shame you waited too long." C.C. pointed out.

I knew it sounded harsh but it was the truth. I lost my chance that summer.

"Yeah, yeah." I said as I saw her off.

Oh I forgot to mention another important fact. I am madly in love with my best friend Suzaku but now he's in love with my younger sister Euphie.

"What's with me." I sighed to myself as I entered the mansion.

* * *

**So what do you think, to your expectations? Give me your thoughts, opinions on it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Code Geass is not owned by me (DUH!), it's owned by Sunrise Studios.**

**Bottomless Sea: Thanks!**

**KelpieandTheHuntress: Thanks!**

**And everyone else thank you for following and favoriting this story. Makes me happy. Heads up there some angst in this chapter.**

**Next chapter hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Why am I here?"

It was the weekend after the first week of school. Once again my father decided to throw a charity event for whatever mood he was in. It's bad enough I'm in this stupid dress!

"Lulu you look so lovely!" Euphie approached me with her usual smiles.

I say Euphie definitely is a dress person. The one she's wearing today was a lovely pink, it truly matched her hair. I can only give her one of my real smiles. Not the ones that I don't want people to worry but me actually being happy for that person and Euphie is one of the few that had seen this so called rare sight, or she tells herself.

"Look who's talking." I responded back. "You know I hate these dresses."

"But those frills!" pouted Euphie. "They make you look so cute! Plus it does show off your chest!"

Arrgghhhh Euphie I really hate this dress! It was a simple dark purple dress but for some reason my mother decided to add these...things around it! I hate being her dress up doll but that smile of her's scares me. Since I have to be fancy and all they had to tie my hair up making me look all noble and such qualities.

"Too noisy and please Euphie not about my chest." I groaned in annoyance.

I hate getting attention especially from all these other male nobles. Throughout the laughter, the music, and the endless chatting I felt a dread over me. I could feel their eyes just lusting over not only me but Euphie as well it made me sick. I decided to drag her to where our siblings tended to be.

"Ah Lelouch I knew your mother would pick that dress for you!" one of my darker blonde brother's approached me.

Clovis, like I said he's one of my older brothers. I wouldn't say he's gay but he's very effeminate since he's one of the designers for Empire, especially for the female clothes. I don't know how he gets away with some of these designs. Let's just say he loves his family a lot but when it comes to others he looks down on them.

"Pervert." I muttered as I glared at him as well.

"Oh my heart!" he dramatically cried out.

I could hear chuckles coming from my half siblings.

"Clovis enough foolishness do it somewhere else." another blonde siblings of mine said, except his his light blonde.

Schneizel is one of the older children. He's pretty cold on the outside but I know he's such a big softie, especially when it comes to his sisters. He also got a very persuasive tongue, that's why he handles the foreign relations of the company.

"I believe I saw some of your friends around Lelouch." Schneizel smiled at me, knowing I detested this party. "Maybe you should be with them instead of us."

I quickly nodded at him as I decided to look for anyone I knew. The search wasn't that bad since I found someone so quickly.

"C.C." I smiled as I approached the green haired girl.

Even if she had a calm face I could tell she's quite nervous from the guys around her. That bright red dress of her's made my eyes are watering from all the Christmas lights...oh wait there's none. I quickly snatched her out of their hands as I dragged her to the one section no one ever goes to: the outdoors!

"Oh Lulu finally decides to embrace her feminine side." Milly giggled at me.

This girl really is the bustiest of us all. Her blue dress is simply showing off her curves and figure and I'm pretty sure her eyes were brighter thanks to that dress. I'm actually a little jealous.

"Oh Lelouch at least it's not just the four of us." Kallen sighed in relief

I swear Kallen is not only second when it comes to athletics but to her figure as well. Her red dress seemed to match her fiery personality as well.

Four? Wait so it's these three then who could the fourth?

"Sorry for taking too long." someone apologized.

I quickly turned around when I heard the voice, I felt my heart beating a little bit fast. There he is and he looks so nice in his suit. It was just a simple black suit design even the tie is black. He actually looks good in a suit..I-I...

"S-Suzaku?" I stuttered?

Hopefully no one noticed the stutter.

"Did you just stutter Lulu?" Milly grinned as she glomped me.

"I-I'm just shocked on seeing Suzaku in a s-suit. He looks good." I admitted so quickly.

No point in resisting since Milly is very persistent.

"Well as President of the Student Council I order you two to dance!" Milly...ordered.

Ah crap, I'll admit I never danced in my life before but this is just getting ridiculous!

"Well she did order me to dance with them too." Suzaku shrugged so casually.

I knew Suzaku knew of me not being much of dancer and all. I wonder what he's going to do. I suddenly felt his hand on my back and the other hand has a strong hold on my hand.

"Y-You danced with the other girls?" I blushed due to our current position.

It's embarrassing enough since he dragged me back inside while the girls where just watching safely at a distance. I could feel it all: the eyes, the gossip, the laughter.

"Just look pretty and I'll do the rest." Suzaku reassured my nervousness.

I knew he could feel my discomfort but it's just his wordings that infuriated me. You just don't tell a girl she's pretty when you already have someone! I looked on the ground some more since I was fascinated by the marble designed. Then I felt his hand on my chin. It was a hard battle to net let my face turn even redder.

"It's rude to not look at your partner." Suzaku scolded me.

I sighed in defeat as we danced into the music. I just kept staring at his gentle and caring eyes. I knew he loved me but not in a romantic way. I smiled back towards him as I suddenly didn't care what was around me. It felt like those fairy tales Euphie and Nunnally adored. The princess found her true love and they danced to show their love for each other.

"Best friends forever right Suzaku?" I asked once the music stopped.

I already knew the answer to that.

"Definitely!" he agreed wholeheartedly.

Something in me just cracked but I didn't show it. We were both happy at the moment and I don't want to ruin it in any way. I gave him the best laugh I could make as I hugged him.

"Thanks." I told him sincerely.

Thank you for acknowledging me, thank you for always cheering me up, thank you for tolerating me and the best one is: thank you for knowing me. I am not the princess of this story I'm just a girl. Your typical normal lazy girl.

"Suzaku!" I heard Euphie's voice shouting in excitement.

I stared at Euphie's brightest smiling face, she never gave me that look. She really love him with all her heart. Then I looked into her eyes maybe I could see something darker reflecting her mind.

"Euphie!" Suzaku greeted back as he let go of me.

I felt the loneliness dreading me but I kept looking at my sister. There is no malice, no jealousy, no dark thoughts, Euphie really is a princess.

"You and Lulu look so good dancing together!" Euphie beamed at me. "I can't believe you actually got her to dance."

And he is the prince.

"It's fun to dance with your friends." he chimed with that smile of his. "You look amazing Euphie."

Now they're lost in their own world. Yup a fairy tale for them. I hope Nunnally gets one too. This mask of happiness it's starting to crack and I have to start gluing it back.

"Well have fun you two." I told them.

I walked ever so calmly into one of the balconies. I felt a pat on the shoulder as I quickly turned around.

"It's ok to let it out." C.C. sadly smiled towards me. "I know it hurts."

Everyone right now is paying attention to my siblings dancing and not at me. It just felt right, I even spotted Nunnally and Rolo dancing away. Then I threw away the mask.

"Not fair!"

"Idiot!"

"He's too good for me!"

These words just came out from all my pent self. Not fair that Suzaku didn't fall in love with me, which made him a total idiot in my eyes but in the end his friendly and caring personality is in total contrast to my aloof and cold exterior. He is too good for me, he deserves better like Euphie. Both are sunshine upon my life, while me I'm just the lone dark sky that people would be wary and afraid off. Dammit I just got metaphoric.

"I feel a little better." I admitted as I wiped out the remaining tears. "C.C. thanks."

"Anytime." she nodded back towards me.

The two of us just stared at the starry night, we didn't need to tell each other on what's on our mind. Just our familiar presence made both of us safe, it was a nice feeling.

"Hey there!" an unfamiliar voice greeted us.

"Lelouch, I believe he wants you." C.C. sighed as I had an instant frown on my face.

I turned around to see a gigantic man. No that's not right he's definitely tall but not very muscular. He has a braided long blonde hair. His young blue eyes seemed to just stare at me. He seemed like around my age. It's making me nervous, but I hid it with my cold demeanor.

"Yes?" I asked so coldly.

"Are you Lelouch?" he asked so suddenly.

Well this is straight to the point.

"You are speaking to her." I confirmed. "What is it?"

Aren't I an idiot I practically told my identity to this guy but hey I'm with my friends and I'm pretty sure my family will retaliate quickly if anythings happen to me.

"Oh name's Gino Weinberg." he introduced himself. "I know you from Suzaku."

"Suzaku?" I asked outloud.

He never mentioned anyone named Gino to me, then again he never tells me what he does at the military. Wait a minute don't tell me...

"I'm his partner at the engineer corps and man he does not shut up about his friends at school." He smiled towards me.

"He never mentions anything about his work to me at all." I said so bluntly.

Gino started to laugh nervously as he rubbed the back of his head. He quickly smiled towards us.

"So Gino are you trying to woo Lelouch?" C.C. asked suddenly.

That witch.

"Well it's more like get to know her." he blushed though he did have that glow around him.

"Cera." I gritted my teeth.

I call her by her actual name only if I'm that annoyed by her.

"Poor Lulu is so mad, isn't it cute Gino?" that witch smirked towards the blonde.

"Yes-I mean uh..." Gino denied quickly as he started to look so nervous.

Geez for a noble he's not really stuck up, plus he looks like one of those ditz. Then I took note of more people coming over to the once lonely balcony.

"Gino." a pile of pink said so blankly.

"Anya, why you here?" he wondered.

"New friends." Anya answered so quickly.

Gino moved aside so I could take a better look at this girl. She looked around Nunnally and Rolo's age her pink hair reminds me. Her hair reminds me of a sad rabbit for some reason. Her cold red eyes is what is making me kinda nervous about her. The strangest thing about her is she's on her phone texting.

"Hello Gino." another voice greeted herself. "I'm Nunnally and this is Rolo."

"Hello." greeted Rolo so shyly.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked my younger siblings.

"Oh mother introduced one of her students to us." Nunnally answered as her hands were around Anya. "This is Anya Alstriem!"

Ah yes my mother tends to teach noble girls on proper etiquette and all that junk. I had to take those classes too but it was so boring and stupid. Luckily for me Euphie was with me so it was bearable.

"Your mother will not stop talking about you." Anya pointed at me so suddenly.

Well someone here is very... straightforward.

"So that's were you'be been all this time Anya." C.C. finally said something.

"Hi cousin." she responded back.

I really can't tell they're related but their stoic looks is just one of the more similar traits between the two. They both felt my stare since they glanced at each other then stared towards me. Then my siblings and Gino stared at me as well.

"W-What?" I asked despite my nervous state.

"Lelouch you should wear more feminine clothes." responded C.C.

I automatically growled from the words. I despised these types of clothes, I really do. It is atrocious, how could females wear these. I feel so bare without pants.

"So C.C. wanna drag Lulu into some shopping tomorrow?" Nunnally suggested with a glint with in her eyes.

Despite her innocent look, Nunnally got her cunning quality from our mother. She smiled towards me like mother does when she wants to dress me up. I glanced at Rolo who just sighed at the both of us.

"Hey can I come?" Gino asked with an excited smile.

"Sure you can!" Nunnally beamed up.

Nunnally you traitor!

"Alright!" Gino shouted with joy. "This is like the first time someone actually wanted me to hang out with them. You guys are the best!"

I stood there shocked at the statement. Gino looked like he could befriend anybody he would like to. Then again appearances are always deceiving, look at me for example. I'm a considered a genius at school but I was just being my lazy self not caring about my grades: just enough to pass.

"You never had any friends?" I snorted, hiding my surprise.

Then there is Kallen she seemed so quiet and friendly at school, but when I play video games with her I could hear her rage, pent up emotions flooding out.

"Well everyone's just so nervous about me, I guess they hate how friendly I am." chuckled Gino as I took a quick look of his eyes.

I remembered that look, I used to see it in a mirror every time until I met my friends.

"You're coming with us!" I declared so suddenly. "But you are paying."

"Big sister that's so mean." Nunnally pouted towards me.

Oh Nunnally you are so cute. I couldn't help but chuckle at her. My little sister, she is one of the most pure hearted people I've ever known. She is easily forgiving and I just love her. I patted her as everyone else looked at me weirdly.

"Nah I don't mind paying." Gino shrugged with a grin. "Though man it's exciting thinking about hanging out with new friends!"

"My someone is very optimistic." C.C. chuckled at the sight. "Then again some needs to learn to be more positive."

Both her and my eyes went to Rolo. Since he is technically the middle child he's not getting much attention from mother: I add also the fact that he is the only brother. He is very protective of us but is very shy towards people. Despite being the older brother, Nunnally takes care of him and drags him to whatever she's doing.

"Good tomorrow in front of my house." I instructed so sternly.

"Well this is a rare sight, you actually wanting to hang out?" wondered C.c. with mocking eyes. "I thought you would rather stay home and play all those video games."

"Witch." I growled at her as she patted my cheek.

It's not that bad of a deal on how I play video games but this is a party filled with stuck-up nobles. Pfft, it's not like any of these guys, especially Anya, play video games like I do.

"Oh oh which game, because I play this one called Knightmare!" grinned Gino.

My eyes were suddenly widened at the words coming out of his mouth. I stood there baffled.

"Same, Gino and I same team." Anya added on.

Ok guess I was wrong. Not ALL nobles play video games, just a handful. Yeah I'm convincing myself of this.

"My knightmare is Tristain, while Anya here is Mordred." he added on.

I stood there even more shocked. I've encountered them a couple of times and they were one of the hardest opponents I've ever faced. Me and Suzaku's teamwork barely beat them at time, yet they beat us as well, and that's saying something since whenever Suzaku and I teamed up we are nigh unstoppable.

"Impossible." I gasped.

"Huh why's that?" Gino wondered.

Great better just answer him now, so he won't bother me about it later.

"My knightmare is S-Shinkiro." I answered with a blush.

Man I feel content whenever Suzaku and I talk about this but telling it to someone else, it just feels embarrassing.

"No way, then you and Suzaku!" Gino beamed up excitedly. "Man you and him got us pretty good at times but man we barely won at some of those battles.

Suzaku never told me how he knew them, I bet Suzaku had him in his friends list too since we did encounter them plenty of times.

"Good teamwork." Anya added on.

I nodded at the two with a blush. Getting praise from strangers, makes me feel I just want to hide in my room. Unfortunately I am no where near my room, and the estate is a few minutes away from here. Hey we're hosting this party so yeah...

"Y-you guys too." I stuttered towards them.

I stood there embarrassed since I usually let other people talk but right now I'm continuing the conversation and it looks like none of us will be able to keep it longer. Oh man it's gonna get so awkward someone anyone change the subject!

"So tomorrow afternoon sounds good?" C.C. wondered with amusement in her eyes.

C.C. thank you! You're my hero for tonight and I know what your eyes are telling me. She knows me as much as Suzaku does so she's used to me being awkward to strangers. Maybe I'll make Gino buy you that really big Cheese-kun plush I saw at the mall.

"Sister mother and father are calling us." Rolo said something finally. "We are leaving soon."

Sheesh time sure does fly. I said my farewells to two of my supposed new friends from nobility. When I wondered back to the mansion I took note of Suzaku and Euphie laughing together while Kallen, and Milly chatted animatedly. These guys are my friends for so long but right now I feel so distant.

"Sister." Rolo was trying to get my attention

I stared at them for a couple more minutes hoping they would notice me but no one even turned towards my direction. I felt a little more lonely than before but the feeling is only quick. Especially from...

"Big Sister?" Nunnally was worried

From...him. He's so happy with her, in their eyes they're each other's world. A sigh escaped from my lips as I walked ahead from everyone else.

"Lelouch?" C.C. was wondering but I knew she was worried as well.

I ignored all three of them as I kept on walking. Though I did hear Gino's statement.

"Hey Lelouch, me and Anya are gonna be entering Ashford Academy this Monday!"

I did hear it but I chose to ignore it. My heart was beating fast, my face flustered from just thinking about Suzaku. If he could be just the one that would notice me, but he's such a nice fellow, just like Euphie. While me, what is so special about me? I'm self-centered, a sloth, a coward, a cold hearted woman that wants to only be selfish. Compared to them I am nothing. I felt my vision blurring up.

"Whatever." I convinced myself for my own self-worth.

Everyone has their own insecurities. As I stared into the girl in front of the mirror I noticed she never grew up, she stood there doubtful, scared, of the world. Her parents expected great things from her, her siblings looked up to her, but she couldn't do it. She hid her pain with arrogance and laziness. That girl kept on staring at me as I relaxed on my bed.

_"It's not fair!"_ a little girl's voice cried within my head, for she was pressured by so much.

"It's not fair." I whispered the words as I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

**Once again I'm sorry for the angst in the chapter, since...oh c'mon Lelouch here is trying to fall out of love with Suzaku but his kindness and personality is what is getting her to love him more. So yeah...um comments would be nice? **

**Oh by way ever heard of Fire Emblem Awakening? Just imagining a Code Geass version of that game would be awesome! One of my favorite parts of the game was the pairing system, aka, ship your characters out! So imagine that Code Geass style, hehe. Should I do some like what if confessions of Code Geass characters to the readers, you guys?**


End file.
